Return Of Mother Nature
by bluebarnowl
Summary: Artemis had the perfect life! Until the boogeyman came and ruined it! He kidnapped Artemis so he could steal her "powers". Now the Guardians and Jaime must find and stop Pitch from stealing Mother Nature's power's. Artemis is Mother Nature! She is the Guardian of Creativity and Imagination. Jack Frost/OC. Cover Image shows her true form!
1. When Jack Meet Artemis

Pitch paced around the floor of his prison. He had been beaten by that pipsqueak Jack Frost and banished down here! He wanted revenge. He also wanted revenge on that blasted kid Jamie. He kept believing no matter how hard he worked to crush the dreams of puny little children! His nightmares pawed at the floor of their underground prison. The black smoky steeds had turned on their own master, because he felt the most fear when he faced the Guardians. "Being beaten at my own bloody game!" He yelled to himself. "It's not right! It's disgraceful! It's not natural!..."

Natural? Nature! Mother Nature! An idea was forming in his head. An evil one! Mother Nature Is the Guardian of Creativity and Imagination! She is the very creator of the Earth. She is the most powerful force on Earth! But she went missing over 300 years ago. The Spirits of the Earth that she felt in charge are in charge of the seasons, new ideas for the humans, etc. But there was rumors of her being reincarnated into a girl each generation of humans.

He went over to his globe. Every single light was on it was lit. It was disgusting. He had been working on a new level of magic. On one side of his globe, was a magical mirror. He should have thought of decades ago! He walked up in front of the mirror. It would show you anyone in the world that you wanted to see. "Show me the reincarnation of Mother Nature!" He announced to the mirror. It started swirling in dark smoke. It started glowing in a bright light. It only glowed when the person you wanted to see had powerful magical capabilities.

The mirror's light dimmed, and an image appeared. A young girl at least 16 years-old. Golden blond hair with a white streak down her left side, sapphire blue eyes, a slim figure. Wearing jean capris, a light blue top, with a short-sleeved denim jacket and wearing white tennis-shoes. She was standing underneath an oak tree, with an easel and a bunch of paints and a canvas. She was painting a dark blue alicorn. He also noticed that she was left-handed.

"What an intriguing young girl. And look at how _creative _she is." He purred with an evil smirk. Then a voice came from behind her. "Hey, Artemis!" A small boy with brown hair and brown eyes came into the scene, about 11 or 12 years-old. And this boy was one Pitch knew very well. "Jaime!" He growled.

* * *

**Up Top In The Area Artemis Was In**

"Hey, Artemis!" She turned around to see Jaime. A cute boy with brown hair and brown eyes who she usually babysits. "Hey, Jaime. What's up?" She put down her paints and her brush so she could hug the little 12 year-old. "Guess what! I was just hanging out with Jack Frost again!" "Really? That's cool." Ever since last Easter, he had been going on about Santa Claus, the Tooth Fairy, the Easter Bunny, the Sandman, and Jack Frost had defeated the Boogeyman. She thought it was just a dream, but she didn't want to ruin his childhood or imagination. So she decided to humor him.

But he knew she was lying, but he didn't want her to know she was letting him down. So they both humored each other. Then Artemis heard thunder in the distance. "Listen, Jaime, go on home. I need to get my stuff and get it to my house before it rains. Ok?" "Ok." He ran back the way he came. She packed up her paints, brushes, and her alicorn painting without making a smudge.

She walked home with a little spring in her step. This is the first thunder storm of the fall, meaning that winter is coming! Winter was her absolute favorite season! The beautiful freshly fallen snow, the snowflakes. The smell of the Christmas fire, hot cocoa. It all just gives you that warm fluffy feeling that you never want to go away! Besides the cold never bothered her. It actually felt kind of nice to her.

She couldn't wait for the first snow fall. She was so lost in thought that she slammed into a teenage boy. "Omigosh! I am so sorry!" "No, it's my fault! I wasn't watching where I was going." The boy helped her gather her painting and her brushes. Then she noticed something in the boy's hand. It was a wooden staff that looked like a shepherd's crook. She then looked at the boy.

He had snowy white hair and sapphire blue eyes, like hers. He wore a blue hoodie jacket, and brown kaki capris, but he wasn't wearing any shoes. His skin was also quite pale. "You okay?" He asked. She realized she was staring. "Yeah." "Wait..." He thought for a minute. "You can see me?" "Yes." "And you hear me?" "Yes, I can see, I can hear, I can feel you!" She took her painting and walked off. She was started to creeped out a little, yet he was surprisingly cute.

"Hey, wait up!" She slowed down her walking so he could catch up. "So, uh, what's your name?" "My name's Artemis." "Cool name." Thanks, my mom picked it. Are you going to tell me your name?"

"It's Jack, Jack Frost."

* * *

**Well! This is cool! My first story that is in the third person! Tell me what you think!**


	2. The New Guardian

**At the North Pole**

North had summoned the guardians, claiming that he heard the Man in the Moon speaking to him, telling him to summon the other Guardians. Jack Frost was the first to arrive. Then Tooth. Then Sandy. Last but not least, Bunnymund. "What's going on?" Jack walked around the room, where we had been chosen to be the new Guardian.

After talking a little bit with that Artemis girl, he was having some fun until he saw the lights. He told her he had be home for lunch. It was weird. A teenage girl who can hear, feel, and SEE him. And she was really pretty.

"The Man in the Moon was speaking to me. He was telling me to assemble the Guardians." North was waiting near the window where the Moon was rising. Jack kept thinking about Artemis. He couldn't get over thinking that maybe, just maybe, someone believed in him without him even knowing it. He was so deep in thought he almost didn't notice the Moon's light rising a crystal in the same crystal that had shown Jack when he was chosen as a Guardian. "Oh! He's choosing a new Guardian!" Tooth did an enthusiastic backflip in the air. "Oh not again!" Bunnymund complained. "Isn't Jack enough already?" He and Jack still had a bit of a grudge between each other. The crystal was glowing a bright blue. Then a symbol of a leaf and an animal's paw print was shown.

"Mother Nature?" Tooth was shocked. "Didn't she disappear around the time I became Jack Frost?" Jack caught on to what was happening. "Yes, she did. But wasn't she already chosen to be a Guardian?" Bunnymund stared at the leaf and paw print. North scratched his chin. "Could the rumors be true?" He wondered to himself. "What rumors?" Jack had no idea what he was talking about.

"Mother Nature did disappear. But, there have been rumors of her being reincarnated into a girl of this centuries generation. She would be a girl who would be able to see, hear, or touch anyone of us, whether she believed in us or not. Even you, Jack." The thought of Artemis immediately came to his mind."How would we be able to find her?" He asked out of curiosity.

The crystal glowed even brighter. Then an image was shown of a young girl at least 16 years-old. Golden blond hair with a white streak down her left side, sapphire blue eyes, a slim figure. She was wearing jean capris, a light blue top, with a short-sleeved denim jacket and wearing white tennis-shoes. Jack sucked in his breath. Bunnymund noticed it and got a little suspicious. "Jack, do you know this girl?" He got up in Jack's face.

"Well...I may have accidently bumped into her a few minutes ago." He said as he ran his fingers through his snow white hair. "WHAT?" All the Guardian's screamed in unison, except Sandy who just made 3 large question marks above his head. He explained how he was walking back to the forest after spending the day with Jamie and then literally bumping into Artemis and how shocked he was that she could see, touch, and hear him. And after a few minutes of talking with her, seeing the lights and having to run off from her to get to here.

The other Guardians looked at each other with serious expressions. "Jack take us to where you found her." "Okay. Follow me, I think Jamie can help us, he knows everyone in his town."

* * *

**With Artemis **

She had locked up her painting and painting supplies in her house, gathered her babysitting stuff, locked up the house, and headed to Jamie's house to babysit him and his sweet little sister, Sophie. She had babysitting them for at least over a year. He was one of her best friends.

It was already nightfall, the full moon shone beautifully on the wet pavement. She walked with her umbrella up, even though it was a break in the rain, weather can be unpredictable. She walked through the small and empty streets. There would be no one out this early in the evening, since it's cold and wet. But she didn't mind, she loved being out under the moon. She loved the night much better than the daytime. During the day your hot and sweaty and its so tiring. But the night is nice and cool, and it's so beautiful.

Anyway, she was halfway to Jamie's house, when she heard something behind her. She turned around and saw some trash cans had been overturned. Then she felt a gust of cold wind rush behind her. She turned back around and continued to walk but she picked up her pace to a speed walk. She kept her hand in her pocket where kept a Swiss army knife and some pepper spray. She never had to use it before, but you never know...

She kept looking straight. She was at least now 2/3 of the way there. She heard some footsteps behind her, but they didn't sound like normal footsteps. She picked up the pace to a full speed run. She now made it to Jamie's house she frantically knocked on the door. Jamie answered and let her in. "Hi Jamie, sorry I'm late." "It's okay, my Mom just left a few minutes ago." "Oh, good. Hey I got you and Sophie something." She looked around. "Where is Sophie?" "Oh, Mom put her to bed early."

"Okay. Anyway, I heard you were running out of crayons and markers, so..." She pulled out a 96 pack of crayons and a 24 pack of markers. "I used there before I learned how to paint. They're a little used but they're still good." "Gee, thanks." Jamie smiled revealing his missing tooth he lost March. He was dressed in his pj's. Artemis looked out the window. There was no one outside, but she was sure she was being followed.

Anyway, she made Jamie some dinner. She made corn dogs and apple slices, trying not to make to much noise so she wouldn't wake up Sophie. After she cleaned up, she walked into the living room and saw Jamie using the crayons she gave him. She looked down to see what he was drawing. It was a boy with snow white hair, sapphire blue eyes, pale skin, a blue hoodie jacket, brown kaki capris, no shoes, and a crook shaped staff. Her face turned a little pale when she was studying the drawing.

"Jamie, who are you drawing?" "Jack Frost." He said with a smile.

* * *

**Very tired right now! Has school tomorrow, yada yada yada! Thank for the great reviews! Please check out my other fan fictions! Bye!**


	3. Kidnapped By Bigfoot And Jack Frost

**Pitch's Prison**

Pitch had to send out his strongest Nightmares to send fear into some children so that he may get more strength to break out of his prison. He even had to absorb his lead Nightmare, Shadow. He felt more strength, coursing through his system. He focused his energy on a hole in the ceiling of his prison. It had been sealed up by Jack's magical ice. But with some powerful magic, it can be broken.

And with one blast, he shot it towards the ice! The ice cracked a bit, but it withheld. With another blast, the ice cracked a lot more. Pitch smiled deviously to himself. One more blast and he would be free. Once more, he summoned all his strength and energy, and forced it towards the ceiling. The ice shattered and Pitch could see moonlight.

He quickly flew up and out of the hole. He looked around. It had only been 1 year since he was once again imprisoned. But he couldn't stick around. He knew that Jack would be able to sense his ice had been broken. He quickly moved off into the forest, his Nightmare's following close behind him. He needed to find that girl, Artemis. With her power in his hands, he will be unstoppable.

* * *

**Jamie's House**

At 8:00 pm, Artemis told Jamie to head to bed. He reluctantly marched upstairs, and got into bed. After Artemis made sure he was in bed. She brought out her diary and began to write:

_Dear Diary, _

_I met a really cute boy today. His hair is snow white, and__ he had sapphire blue eyes just like mine. He said his name was Jack Frost, but I think he was just messing with me. _

_But then when I gave Jamie my old crayons and markers, he was drawing a picture of the cute boy that I had met, blue eyes and everything! He even said the boy's name was Jack Frost. I'm starting to get creeped out. Is this boy following me? _

_I don't know what to thi- _

There was a noise upstairs. "Jamie? Are you ok?" "Umm, yeah I'm okay." She closed her diary and quietly crept upstairs. She first opened Sophie's door, she was still sound asleep. She then tried to creep up to Jamie's door. She heard voices. And one of them sounded like the "Jack Frost" kid.

She swung the door open and saw the Jack kid in the room. She shrieked and the kid turned his head. He still had those gorgeous sapphire blue eyes. "Jamie call the police, I'll hold him down!" She yelled at Jamie. She was about to pounce on "Jack" when Jamie got in front of him. "Artemis, no! He's cool!" She looked from Jamie to Jack and to Jamie again.

"What are you doing here?" She asked Jack in a stern voice. "I was actually looking for you." He responded. She noticed that he was still in the appearance that he was earlier. "Well if you were looking for me, you could have used the front door, instead of sneaking into a twelve year-olds room!" She yelled at him. "Good point." He said looking downward.

* * *

**A Few Minutes Later**

After a few minutes, Jack explained to Artemis about the Guardians and Pitch and that the story that Jamie had told her was actually true. She laughed. "Do you really expect me to believe that?" She pulled her hair back into a fishtail braid. Jack looked a little surprised. "Well, I tried to do plan A, I guess we have to go with plan B." She stopped laughing and frowned at this. "Plan B?" Jack did one of those "Over Here" whistles out the window.

A moment later, a giant swirling portal opened right in Jamie's bedroom. She screamed while Jamie stared in awe. Then two giant sasquatches came out. One dark brown and the other a light tan color. They made a few grunting sounds towards Jack. "Yeah, plan A didn't work, time for plan B."

Out of nowhere, one of the sasquatches grabbed Artemis by her arms and the other brought out a sack. Artemis was struggling violently to get free. "LET ME GO!" She screamed. She was then stuffed into the sack and felt herself being thrown into the portal. Jack, himself, had gone into the portal after her. Then the sasquatches went in last. Leaving Jamie alone in his room.

When Artemis landed with a hard thud, she continued kicking and screaming. "Did you have to stuff her in the sack?" Said a female voice. "It worked with Jack." Said an Russian accented man. "Yes, but she is scared to death." Said someone with an Australian accent. "I tried telling her but she didn't believe me." Jack shrugged. Artemis was still kicking and screaming.

"Can you at least get her out of the bag now?" Said the female voice again. Artemis heard a snap of fingers and one of the yetis pulled her out of the sack. When he was about to drop her, when Artemis bit him. He yelled out in pain. "Ok, I don't think we can explain anything to her right now until she lets go of Phil."

Artemis felt two fuzzy hands wrap around her waist and was trying to pull her off. She then kicked the creature in the groin and he limped back. "Ok, she's got one heck of a Shelia!" He whimpered. "Sandy!" Said the Russian accented man. The Sandman instantly showered Artemis with sleeping sand, and she fell to the floor unconscious.

* * *

**Very Tired right now! But I promise you all I will upload a chapter at least over 1,000 words, no less! So bye! Zzz Zzz.**


	4. Pitch's Return

Artemis's sapphire blue eyes shot open. She was lying down on a cot, staring up at a decorated ceiling. She was alone in what looked like an infirmary. She looked out the window next to her. It was night when it was snowing heavily outside, and it was a mountainous region. She tried to remember what happened before she was shoved into a sack and tossed through a somewhat magic portal and her fighting instincts took over.

She was still in her clothes that she wore when she got kidnapped by two bigfoots and Jack Frost. "Huh, try explaining that to your friends." She said to herself. She sat up. _When I find that boy I'm going to strangle him! _She heard voices outside the door. She immediately laid back down when she heard the knob twist. She pretended to still be asleep.

She heard the fluttering of wings and heard a gentle and calming woman's voice, at least in her late teen years. "She's still out of it. I don't understand. Shouldn't she be up by now?" She then heard a twinkling a bells, like a fairy responding to her. "Well, she did take on a lot of Sandy's dream sand." _JACK! _She screamed in her head. She had to resist the urge to jump off the cot and strangle Jack's little neck.

She also had to use all her will power to not flinch when Jack put his _**extremely **_cold hands on her throat to check her pulse, but the cold felt good to her. She was itching to strangle him right then and there! But she withheld her anger. He pulled his hand away after a few seconds, and looked down at her. She kept a straight face and prayed for them both to leave quickly, so she could find a way out of this insane facility.

"Do you really think that this is Mother Nature?" He asked the winged-girl. "The Man in the Moon showed us her picture. But, sometimes even he can be wrong." She said. She flew closer to both of them. Jack had to admit, Artemis was beautiful. Her golden blond hair was waist long and it framed her face perfectly, and the white streak enhanced it. She wasn't fat or thin, she was the perfect shape. Her face was like the kind that didn't need make up whatsoever to make heads turn.

_Mother Nature? _She wondered in her head. _I know I have a way with plants and animals, but seriously! Mother Nature? _It's a good thing her mother signed her up for those acting classes. She kept her body limp and her face straight. Suddenly Jack felt faint. "Jack? What's wrong?" "Something's not right! I..." He stumbled towards the ground, but he was still conscious. "Jack!" The others came scrambling in.

"What's wrong?" The Australian rabbit had his boomerangs out and ready to attack. North had his swords drawn and Sandy's face was filled with concern. "Something isn't right! I think Pitch has escaped!" The other guardians gasped. "Everyone to the sleigh!" North pronounced. "Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Bunnymund was still scared of the sleigh. "What if...she wakes up? She's going to need someone to explain what's going on!" He tried to give a persuading smile.

"All right Bunny! You can stay." "Phew!" He put up his boomerangs. The others left in a hurry. Bunny sat down beside Artemis and looked at her. He did sense that she had powerful magic in her, but it was unlocked in her mortal state right now. Suddenly her eyes flashed open and gasped for air as she sat up. "Whoa, it's okay, mate!" She turned her head towards him and screamed for 6 whole minutes. It the first 2 minutes, some sasquatches came running in, causing Artemis to scream even longer and louder, and Bunny just shooed them away.

When she finally stopped screaming, she was gasping for air again. "You done, mate?" He was sharpening his boomerangs. "I think so." She huffed. She looked around. "Where am I, exactly?" "The North Pole." "And you are...?" "The Easter Bunny." "Oh..." She looked at him from ear-tip to rabbit-foot. "What?" "I just didn't expect you to look like..." "A giant kangaroo with a cotton-ball tail and gigantic ears with an Australian accent?" He finished for her. "Yes."

"It's okay, I get the same reaction from everyone." He said it as plainly as if he had said it at least twice a day. "So why am I here?" He explained to Artemis about everything that had happened to Mother Nature 300 years ago and her disappearance, and how Jack had found and her, and why she was chosen. The mention of Jack's name made her fists tighten. "What happened after I went haywire?" "Well, you bit Phil pretty hard and almost kicked off my own manhood." "Sorry, but when my fighting instincts have taken over, steer clear because you might end up in a coma." She laughed.

There was a commotion on the other side of the door. It was like a riot. Bunny took out his boomerangs and got into fighting position. Black smoke came from underneath the door before it burst open. Then a man with piercing golden eyes, jet black hair and outfit and literally grey skin walked in. "PITCH!" Bunny shouted. He threw his boomerangs at Pitch, but he disappeared and the weapon just hit a blank wall. He then reappeared behind Artemis and grabbed her by her shoulders. She thrashed around in his grip.

"Let her go Pitch!" Bunny threw his other boomerang. But Pitch used his magic to redirect the boomerangs aim and sent it straight towards Bunny. "NO!" Was all Artemis could scream before she and Pitch disappeared and everything went black. Leaving Santa's Workshop a wreck, and Bunnymund, lying on the ground unconscious.

* * *

**Cliffhanger! Tune in tomorrow! Bye!**


	5. Nightlock

**Let's see what Jack and the other's are up to... **

Jack and the other Guardians just made it to Jamie's town. Jack went to check on Jamie, while Tooth, Baby Tooth, and North went to check on Pitch's Prison, and Sandy scouted out for any kind of unusual increase of Nightmares. Jamie was fast asleep in his room, when he heard a tap, tap, tap. He opened his eyes slightly and looked out the window to see Jack waving at him.

He quietly leapt out of bed and ran over to his window to unlock it. "Hey Jack what's up?" Jack flew in and landed on the side of his bed. "We've got a problem." Jamie frowned at his words. "Is Artemis alright?" "Yes. She's fine, but this isn't about her. We think Pitch..." Tooth and Baby Tooth flew in with North right behind them. "Pitch has escape!" Said Tooth.

Jamie nearly jumped out his skin. "PITCH!" He yelled in a hushed whisper. Tooth explained how they saw the ice had been shattered and Pitch was no where to be found. Sandy then flew in and tried explaining all the Nightmare's that he saw by using shapes forming over his head. "Where would Pitch go if he escaped?" North wondered aloud. A few seconds later a hole opened up in the floor and Bunnymund jumped out with a panicky expression on his face.

"HE TOOK HER!" He almost screamed. "Who took who?" Tooth floated right next to him. "Pitch took Artemis!" He hyperventilated. He explained how Artemis woke up and they talked, and then how Pitch came in and knocked him out with his own boomerang and then kidnapped Artemis. Everyone's face (Including Jamie's) grew pale white. Even Jack's face turned as white as his hair.

* * *

**Back to Artemis**

She struggled against Pitch's grip as he threw her into a cell. It was like one of those old-fashioned jail cells, except it was freezing. He tied her hands behind her back with black smoke and she was cursing at him the entire time. "Just stop fighting and this will be a lot less painful!" He shouted at her. "NO!" She yelled back. It went on for 4 minutes until he finally subdued her.

"In a few days your powers will be mine!" She kept squirming in the smoke to get it off. "I don't have any powers, you moron!" He floated out of the cell and slammed the cell door behind him. "Just shut up and be quiet you, worthless brat!" She felt her anger releasing itself out of her body. Pitch felt something push him forward and forced him against a wall. Artemis's jaw dropped in shock. What had just happened, she had pictured doing in her mind.

Pitch turned around and smirked at her. "Do have any powers, you say?" He smiled to himself and walked out of the dark room. Artemis continued to struggle to break free from the smoke that bound her hands behind her back. She kept thinking of her anger releasing itself through magic. _Magic doesn't exist! _She said in her mind. But what had just happened made her think twice.

She calmed down and tried to relax. She felt every muscle in her body release it's self. She breathed deep and even breaths. She tried picturing herself pushing the black smoke away from her body and then making it disappear. She felt a tingling around her wrist. She felt her arms come to her sides and they felt free. She opened her eyes and the black smoke was gone. She then stood up and walked around her cell.

She felt around the cold stone. It was almost as freezing as Jack's hands. _Jack! _Her anger returned. This was all his fault! If Jack hadn't kidnapped her in the first place, none of this would have ever happened! She could have gone on with her normal life and be happy! But no! She was stuck in a cell, somewhere underground, and no one knew where she was!

She shivered violently when a breeze came. Normally she was immune to the cold, but this wasn't the average cold, this was _**sinister **_cold. _A breeze? _She went to the bars of her cell. She looked around for any source of light or a possible way out of this dungeon. She could barely see anything in the dimly lit room. She squinted her gorgeous sapphire blue eyes when she saw something shining in the upper left corner. She focused her eyes and saw it was moonlight coming from a crack that was big enough for her to at least squeeze through. Now that she saw a way out, she got to work getting out of her prison cell.

* * *

**The other Guardians**

The Guardians decided the fastest way to find Pitch and Mother Nature, was to spilt up and search the entire Earth. Tooth and half of her mini Teeth's took the North and South America's, Bunny took Oceania and the Philippines, Sandy took Asia and Europe, North took the Artic, and Jack searched Antarctica. Jack was the only one who had any luck.

When he was flying through Antarctica, he saw a large black stone mountain with jagged edges and a sinister feeling when you got close to it. He flew in closer to it. He landed on one of the sides of the rock towers. The moonlight didn't shine off the structure normally. Instead of letting it's light bounce off, it was like it was trying to repel it. This was definitely the place.

He didn't realize that he was being watched by one of Pitch's most elite Nightmare's, Nightlock. She had been camouflaged against the stone castle's black coloration. And this one was gifted to have been given wings, because she was born from a child who dreamed of a Pegasus. She silently went inside the castle to warn her master of their uninvited visitor.

"Jack is here?!" Pitch's anger grew. If Jack went off to warn the other Guardian's of his position, his plans would be ruined! "Go and capture him!" The black Pegasus nodded her head in reply and gathered a few of her brethren. Together they flew out of the castle and went after Jack. They saw climbing along the walls on the bottom to get inside. Nightlock neighed at the Nightmare on her right to get his staff. Without his staff, Jack would be powerless and easy for the taking.

The Nightmare snuck up behind Jack and reared up, using it's front legs to kick Jack in his back, forcing him to release his staff and fall down to the hard rock below. In a swift maneuver, Nightlock and the Night mare to her left, swooped down and each grabbed one of Jack's wrists in their mouths. They had bitten hard into his flesh, causing him to scream out in pain. The Nightmare that had knocked Jack out of the sky, had his staff in it's teeth.

Together they all flew back into the castle, with Jack screaming and kicking his head off.

* * *

**Must go! IT's chore day! Boo! Please review!**


	6. The Magic In You

**The Other Guardians**

"Where's Jack?" Tooth fluttered about the room like she was pacing. "Shouldn't he be here by now?" She, North, Bunny, and Sandy had been back at the North Pole for hours. Jack had not yet returned.

"Antarctica is a big place, Tooth." North had been trying his to calm Tooth down. "Yes, but with his speed, he should have been the first one back." Bunny was also worried. BUT ONLY ENOUGH HAS AN AQUIANTINCE! "Maybe we should go after him." "No, we'll freeze to death. The only one to survive that much cold temperature's is Jack."

"But what if Pitch got him! He already took Mother Nature!" Tooth wings fluttered even faster. "Jack can take care of himself. And besides, snow and ice are his elements, Shelia." Just then the moon started rising in the saw it and went over to the window. "Manny, what must we do?"

It's light began to pour into the room, but straightened into a narrow line on the floor. The crystal rose up and it displayed a scene inside of Pitch's castle. They saw Artemis releasing some magic on Pitch, and then staring at him in shock. The scene switched to the throne room. They saw two Nightmare's dragging Jack's body through a stone fortress. They also saw that one of the Nightmare's had wings.

Tooth let out a gasp. "Pitch did get Jack."

* * *

**Jack and Artemis**

Jack been dragged down into Pitch's throne room. His wrist were still in both the Nightmare's mouth's, and when ever he tried to break free they would bit down harder. His wrists were already bleeding. "Ah, Jack, long time no see." Pitch stood up from his black throne and walked down towards Jack. His eyes were full of anger and hatred.

"What do you want with Artemis?" He yelled at Pitch. "Well, even you should know that Mother Nature is the most powerful Guardian there ever was." "So?" "So, can you imagine what I could do with such power in my hands? And within a few days, that power will be mine." He gave a small chuckle. "The other's will find me! We will stop you!" Pitch laughed at this. "You are alone, you don't have your staff, you are completely powerless!" He then turned to Jack.

He held out his hand as black magical sand poured out of it, towards Jack. The two Nightmares freed his hands and Jack dropped to the ground. He cradled his wrist. The black sand swirled around Jack, tightening around his body, until his arms were bound to his sides. "Put him in the dungeon." Nightlock picked him up by his hoodie and carried him ten stories down.

They finally came down to the dungeon. "Jack?" A familiar voice echoed through out the chasm. He looked to his right and saw Artemis in a cell. The Nightmare walked over to her cell and a small hole in the bars opened up. The Nightmare threw Jack in and his face smashed against the wall. "Jack!" Artemis ran to his side. "Are you okay?" Jack picked himself off the floor.

"Yeah, I think so." "Good." Jack looked at her and she punched him straight in the eye. "OW!" He stumbled backwards and fell down. "WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH YOU?" He yelled. "That was for kidnapping me, you idiot!" She shouted back. "Now, hold still so I can get that off of you." "But, this is Pitch's magic, there's no way _you _can get this off of me." "Just shut up and hold still."

She closed her eyes and placed her hands out towards Jack. Getting his off was a lot harder than her's because just thinking about him made her angry. But she was able to get them off. "How did you do that?" She shrugged. "I guess I do know some magic." She slumped down next to Jack and looked at his wrist. "What happened to your hands?" "Oh, the Nightmares bit my wrists."

She took off her denim jack and started tearing it. She took two pieces and cleaned the dry blood from his wrists. She took another two pieces and wrapped them around his wrists to use as makeshift bandages. "Your lucky they're not infected." They sat in silence for about 10 minutes. "So, what's the plan?" He looked at her. "Uh, sit and wait for the other's, I guess." She gave him a raised eyebrow. "Well, you can do that, but I don't like being a damsel in distress." She got up and walked over towards the bars.

She held out her hands and closed her eyes. She imagined the bars falling down. The metal bars began to rattle and shake violently. But tears began to stream down Artemis's face. She opened her eyes and let out a gasp of air. She put her hands down on her knees, and the bars stopped shaking. "You okay?" "No, I guess I used too much energy freeing you from the black sand."

She sat down next to Jack again. She had never felt so helpless. "What I want to know is, what is happening in a few days?" She thought about Jack's question. "It'll be my 16th birthday." Jack looked at her from head to toe. "But, I thought you are 16." She giggled a little bit. "Everyone thinks that. I just look a year older than I really am. My true age is 15." "So what's going to happen on your birthday?" She thought for a moment. But then her eyes widened. "A lunar eclipse."

* * *

**Back to the other Guardians**

They all gasped when they heard her say a lunar eclipse. The moon's light faded from the room, and the crystal sank back down into the floor. "What does Pitch want to do with Mother Nature during a lunar eclipse?" Bunny's nose was twitched like crazy. "This is not just any lunar eclipse. It's a **total **lunar eclipse!" Tooth nearly fainted when North said those words.

"It will weaken the moon's power, and when that happens, Mother Nature will be at her weakest state." North paced around the room. "Are you saying that...?" "Yes, Bunny, Pitch is planning to steal Mother Nature's power."

* * *

**Duh, Duh, Duuuuuuuhhhhh! Another cliffhanger! Please review! I love getting reviews! Please check out my other fan fictions!**


	7. Let Him Go!

**The Other Guardians**

The other Guardians were packing for their trip to Antarctica. They had to save Artemis before the eclipse. During the lunar eclipse, her powers will be fully revealed, but they would also be at there weakest. Pitch would be able to steal her powers when they try to take hold of their had already shown signs that they are trying to break free. And Manny would be put into deep sleep so he could not do anything.

While in the heart of the coldest continent in the world, their powers would be very limited.

Tooth would not be able to fly or else her wings would freeze right off. To keep them warm, she tucked her wings under a long wool coat that her little mini Tooth's made for her. And she will have to walk in the freezing snow.

Bunny's boomerangs would not be used since the Antarctic wind was so unpredictable. Instead he would have to use a spear and spear thrower. (Those are Australian weapons, look'em up.) And his rabbit holes would cave in with snow.

Sandy would be swept away by the unforgiving winds. So he would have to stay behind and guard over the North pole, even though he wanted to go and help Jack.

And even though North was used to these conditions, blizzards down south are the worst when the fall is turning into winter. And the reindeer that pull his sleigh would not be able to handle it.

"How is Jack never bothered by this cold?" Is a question that Bunny would ask, that could only be answered by Jack himself.

* * *

**Jack and Artemis**

It's been two days and they were still stuck in the freezing cold dungeon. Tomorrow was the night of the eclipse. Artemis's body was getting used to the breeze's that blew in and out of their cell, but she still shivered. Her face was even turning a pale white color. Jack's wrists were healing surprisingly fast, that that was showing left was the bite marks. It still hurt when he moved them, but not as much as before.

"Do you think you can use your ice to freeze the bars now?" His powers were weakened because he still didn't have his staff, but he still had them. He tried his best to freeze the bars at least so she could break them free. The ice stuck to the bars. Artemis did a ninja style kick and the bars instantly shattered. "Come on!" She helped Jack out of the cell.

She went over to the entrance to make sure it was safe. "Coast is clear." They quietly made their way up and around stairs and corridors. They had to duck into small cracks and crevices to avoid being spotted by Pitch's Nightmares patrolling the castle. But they knew it wouldn't be long before one of the Nightmares went down to the dungeon and saw the prisoners had broke out.

But before they could leave, they had to get Jack's staff back. They made their way into the thrown room. They saw his staff had been stuck into the plaque of the throne, as if to be a symbol of power. Jack almost raced into get to it, but then Artemis reminded him that it looked way too easy. They had to wait for a few minutes. Then Pitch came into the room, followed by Nightlock.

"HOW COULD YOU HAVE LET THEM ESCAPE?" He yelled at the black winged steed. She neighed, bobbed her head, and snorted in reply. "I don't care for your excuses! I want her found! If she gets away or dies on this continent, I will have your head!" He threatened. The mare bobbed her head and flew off.

Pitch looked over at his throne. He walked over and plucked the staff from behind it. "Sooner or later, they will have to come back for this." His crooked smile came back to his face. "Or," He slammed the bottom of the staff on to the black stone floor. The frost spread out in the direction of where Jack and Artemis were hiding. Before they could react, the frost encircled around Artemis, creating an ice cage as the spike grew up around her, creating a bird cage of ice. "Or they are already here."

Faster than you could blink, Pitch came around and grabbed Jack by his neck. "Jack!" Artemis tried to break free from her ice cage. But the ice was too thick. Pitch's grip around Jack throat was already growing tighter. And he was lifting him higher and higher off the floor. "STOP IT! YOUR HURTING HIM!" "What makes you think I'll listen to you?" She thought for a moment.

"I'll give you my powers willingly." Pitch looked at her. "I won't try to escape, I won't run. Just let him go." She had no idea why she was saying this. "Artemis...No!" Jack choked out. Pitch's grip on his throat loosened. "Just let him go!" She repeated. Pitch dropped him right on the floor. Jack was coughing and hacking. Pitch whistled for Nightlock. She bowed to her master when she came in.

"Get him out of my sight." She grabbed him by his jacket hoodie. She dragged him out of the castle and threw him into a chasm. The other Nightmare came and threw his staff down with him, and it hit him on the head.

* * *

**The other Guardians**

"I should have packed some feet warmers!" Bunny commented. They had trotting through the snow for hours. They were only half way there. "Hey, think I see something!" Tooth squinted in the snow fall. They saw three dark shapes, two Nightmares and Jack. They were hovering over a deep crevice. "It's Jack!" North hurried past Bunny and Tooth.

The Nightmare holding jack in it's teeth, threw him into the crevice, and the other threw down his staff. The two Nightmares saw the other Guardians and flew off. "You guys go after the Nightmares, I tend to Jack!" Bunny hopped down into the chasm. Tooth and North ran after the black steeds. Bunny made it down to the bottom. It was slightly warmer without the wind blowing down there.

Jack was coughing up blood. "Jack!" He sat up and saw Bunny hopping towards him. "Bunny?" "Hey mate, you alright?" "No. Since when did you care?" He winced tried to sit up even further. "Well, you are a Guardian." He looked at the bruises on Jack's wrists and neck. "What happened?" Jack explained to him about the how the Nightmares captured him and how he and Artemis freed themselves, but then got caught, and how Artemis sacrificed herself for Jack's safety.

"Sounds like she's got a thing for ya, mate." "What? No! Who said anything about a thing?" He blushed while rubbing the back of his neck. "Listen, I know when some one is lying." "Oh, who are you, Cupid?" Jack said sarcastically. "Anyway, she wouldn't have done that if she didn't have feeling for ya." "She punched me in the face for kidnapping her. I don't think that means she like's me. Now come on, we have to go help Tooth and North."

* * *

**YAY SOME REAL ROMANCE! HORRAY! BUT...BOO! I've got _school _tomorrow. Bye! For Now!**


	8. Daughter of the Moon

**Artemis**

Being what's left of a gentleman, Pitch had Artemis moved up from the damp, dark, cold dungeon to the highest tower. It was the warmest part of the entire castle. It had a bed made from black ebony rock (Although it was surprisingly comfortable) with black and gray sheets and comforter. It had a single window and it pointed away from the moonlight. (Night in Antarctica lasts for like 2 weeks)

It's like one of those princess towers in those fairytales. She just sat in a chair and stared into the starlit night. She had been thinking of possible reasons of why she would give Pitch all of her "power's" to save Jack's life. _I don't like seeing things suffer, no every on knows that. I might have a crush on him...WAIT! I'm thinking of possible reason's!_ She just decided to stop thinking and just stare out into the moon.

She found it surprisingly calming. As if it were saying, "_Everything is going to be alright...Don't be afraid." _At this point, she sang a little lullaby her mother sang to her when she was little:

_Silver light _  
_She turned her face up to the starlit sky _  
_And on this night began to wonder why _  
_She knew that soon the day would come _

_Born to be _  
_An heir of beauty and serenity _  
_Into this world she entered quietly _  
_To her surprise she was the one _

_Destiny was close behind her _  
_Phantom of borrowed life _  
_And the sea was a reminder _  
_Mirror of given light _

_Then one day _  
_The sign she'd waited for in skies of grey _  
_Traversed a winding road and came her way _  
_She found the love she hoped she would _

_But she knew _  
_That she had promises to stay true to _  
_The dormant daughter of the silver moon _  
_Then all at once she understood _

_Destiny was close behind her _  
_Phantom of borrowed life _  
_And the sea was a reminder _  
_Mirror of given light _

_From the sky _  
_She watched the life _  
_She'd known she would leave behind _  
_Said goodbye _  
_And gave her people _  
_Life through her sacrifice_

It calmed her down. And she noticed as she sang, the moon began to glow brighter. It filled the black room with silver lighting. But when she stopped singing, the moon faded back to it's natural light. She got up from the chair and sat down on the bed. Everything was happening too fast! She was too young to have this much responsibility on her shoulders!

Why should she be chosen to be Mother Nature anyway? She wasn't heroic, she had fears, she is flawed. The only things she was best at was her creativity and that animals love her! She can barely even summon her own powers! All this stress brought two tears from her eyes. They dropped down to the floor. But then they started to glow.

Two flowers sprung up from where the two teardrops were. They were blue tiger lilies. Her favorite flower. "Okay, that's it!" She plucked one of the flowers and tossed it out the window. She let the other one stay because, well, it's her favorite flower! She crawled into the bed, and slowly drifted off into sleep.

* * *

**_This commercial is brought to you by the lullaby! It's called Daughter of the Moon, and it was sung by Adrisaurus on Youtube!_**

**_Back to the story!_**

* * *

**Jack and the other Guardians**

Jack and Bunny had just caught up with Tooth and North. "Follow me! I remember where it is!" He had to shout over the blizzard that was raging down on them. Pitch probably was trying to slow them down. Them snow that was blowing felt more like knives. Jack seemed to be the only one who wasn't effected in any way.

"Slow down, mate!" The others were trailing behind due to the harsh and pounding wind. "Jack, slowdown! We can't keep up!" Tooth was struggling to get to her feet when the wind kept pushing her down. She was so used to flying, she barely even knew how to walk again. He waited for them to get to his position.

After that he saw that they couldn't go any further. Tooth's face was already turning a pale blue color. Bunny's fur was covered in snow, Jack almost couldn't make out his shape. And North's long beard was frozen solid.

"We can't keep going when you guys are like this!" He shouted to them. "Well then what do you suggest?!" Jack looked around. Then he got an idea. He flew up a little higher. He summoned up all his power and blew out his breath. He created a gigantic, thick ice cage made entire of thick frost. (Frost acts like a blanket, it locks in the warmth and blocks out the cold). It was only big enough for Tooth, Bunny, and North. So Jack had to stay out side.

But he didn't mind. The cold never bothered him, he loved it. That was when he noticed something flying in the wind. It was a beautiful dark ocean blue. He flew over and caught it.

It was a blue tiger lily.

* * *

**Okay, when I heard that song that Adrisaurus wrote and sang, I fell in love with it! Her voice is like magic! Please listen to it while reading this. This is what Artemis's voice sounds like when she is singing. Bye! Until next time! P.S. Does anyone else notice that the song explains the story PERFECTLY? **


	9. Hijo de la Luna

**Artemis**

She couldn't tell it was morning because the moon was much higher in the sky. (The moon takes two days to circle around Antarctica). She noticed that there was a jet black dress on the bed. It was broad shoulder and it was floor-length. It had a gold outline around the shoulders and a gold belt. It was beautiful. Pitch must want her to be gorgeous for when he sucks out her powers.

She got dressed in it, put her waist long hair into a fishtail braid, and looked into the wall mirror. She was beautiful, but she didn't fell beautiful. Because it didn't look like _her_. She looked like an Egyptian queen. Minus the blond hair and sapphire blue eyes and black coloring of the dress. She would rather look like a peasant than something she doesn't want to be. Her friend Rose says she is jealous of her, but she's never really seen why.

She left off her shoes. The cold stone floor felt good on her feet. The blue tiger lily from last night was still there. She walked over to it, plucked it, and put it behind her ear. She then walked over to the chair and sat down. Even without the moon, the stars were gorgeous. Nothing could compare to the dark and jeweled sky of nighttime. And without all the city lights, you could see so much more. Shooting stars were everywhere.

She was so taken by the beauty that she didn't hear Pitch sneak up behind her. "I see you like the dress." She nearly jumped when she heard him. She just continued to stare out the window. "You can't blame me for wanting your powers." He put an ice cold, bony hand on her shoulder. This cold _**didn't** _feel good to her. It wasn't like Jack's cold at all, it was Pitch cold. Sinister and evil cold.

He pulled his hand away. "You can't ignore me forever." "Who said I was ignoring you?" He had a crooked smile. He walked out of the room. Literally, he walked right through the locked door and left Artemis back to her thoughts. But the only thoughts she were thinking of were of a strange dream she had during the night. It went like this:

_She was in a dark forest. It was during the night and the moon was full. She recognized this forest. It was **her **forest. To her left she saw a woman crying and looking up at the moon. She had tanned skin, brown hair, and olive green eyes, and was wearing a red cap on her head and white puffy shirt and a long, dark purple skirt decorated with gold coins. Her feet were bare. "A gypsy." Artemis said out loud. She obviously didn't hear her. She was pleading with the moon._

_"Please, please dear moon. Please give me a husband soon. You can give me a price, and in time I will pay." It was one of those old gypsy chants. Then suddenly the space right in front of her started glowing a bright light. When the glow dimmed, another woman stood in front of her. This one had caucasian skin with snow white hair and she was wearing a dark blue dress with white pinpoints, like as if they were stars. The only thing that surprised Artemis was her sapphire blue eyes. She spoke to the gypsy in a calm and gentle voice._

_"You will have your husband, darker skinned one. But you will have to promise that the first child he gives you, will be mine at once, and that's the price you shall pay." The gypsy was so excited and happy, she ran back to her village before the woman could finish speaking. She sighed and said under her breath, "If you sacrifice your child so that you won't be alone, then you will barely love it." She then turned to the moon. She looked as if she was listening to it. _

_This woman seemed so strange, yet, so familiar to Artemis. "I think I know this woman." She said to herself. The woman then answered the moon. "Yes, I know. The woman may not expect what she wants. But she wants a husband and so she shall have one. And I want a child, to care for. I am in fact Mother Nature. I want to be a mother." Artemis gasped to herself. This woman does seem familiar! She was the first Mother Nature! _

_The scene changed to the inside of a small cottage. The gypsy woman was on her bed holding a bundle and smiled lovingly at it. A man walked in, he looked almost like the gypsy woman, except his eyes were brown and his hair was black. "My dear, let me see the child we were blessed with." The gypsy was given a husband. She frowned a little, but she gave him the bundle. When the man looked at the baby, his face changed from joy to horror. _

_Artemis made her dream look at the child. It was a girl. She had caucasian skin with little bits of blond hair. When she opened her eyes, they weren't olive or brown, they were sapphire blue! The man's face then turned to a face of anger and hatred. He shoved the white girl back into it's mother's arms. And shouted at the gypsy, "This a betrayal! She is not my child! And you! You've dishonored my name!" He stormed out of the room. The gypsy's olive eyes were full of confusion and sadness. She looked out the window at the full moon. She then began to cry._

_Then the scene changed again. It was still in the cottage, but it was in a baby's room. The gypsy was putting the baby girl to sleep. Her eyes were full of regret. Then her husband came into the room. With a knife in his hand. She turned around and looked at her husband in fear. He lounged at her and grabbed her violently. And shouted, "Who's child is this?! How dare you deceive me!" And he stabbed her right through her heart. Artemis wanted to look away and cry. But her dream wouldn't let her. _

_The baby girl began to cry. He grabbed her in his arms. Artemis was scared for the girl. Put the man walked out of the cottage with her. Artemis followed him to the spot where the gypsy asked for a husband. She set down the baby girl and ran off. He abandoned the baby girl. The girl was screaming her lungs out, crying for her dead mother. Then the strange woman appeared. The girl stopped crying when she saw her. She smiled and reached out her arms. Mother Nature smiled and picked up the girl. She turned towards the moon. "I will care for the child. Take away my position as guardian and give it to people who are brave, true, hopeful, and kind. Take my immortality. I do not care. I have everything I need here. _

_The moon narrowed it light. When it was done, the woman looked like a peasent from colonial times. She smiled down at the girl. "I shall name her Artemis. After the fabled moon goddess." She turned back to the moon. "When the time is right, make her the new Mother Nature." But freeze her from time and take her memory, when she is 15. When she is the age for becoming a woman." She walked off into the forest, cuddling baby Artemis. And she was singing the lullaby: _

_Silver light  
_ _She turned her face up to the starlit sky _ _  
And on this night began to wonder why  
__She knew that soon the day would come  
_

_Born to be  
_ _An heir of beauty and serenity _ _  
Into this world she entered quietly _ _  
To her surprise she was the one _

_Destiny was close behind her  
_ _Phantom of borrowed life _ _  
And the sea was a reminder _  
_Mirror of given light _

_Then one day _ _  
The sign she'd waited for in skies of grey _ _  
Traversed a winding road and came her way _ _  
She found the love she hoped she would _

_But she knew _ _  
That she had promises to stay true to _ _  
The dormant daughter of the silver moon _ _  
Then all at once she understood _

_Destiny was close behind her  
_ _Phantom of borrowed life _ _  
And the sea was a reminder _ _  
Mirror of given light _

_From the sky _ _  
She watched the life _ _  
She'd known she would leave behind _ _  
Said goodbye _ _  
And gave her people _ _  
Life through her sacrifice_

_And Artemis sang it along with Mother Nature. **Her **Mother Nature._

* * *

**Now you all know why she has been picked. This plot was originally from the song Hijo de la Luna. (Son of the Moon) But I changed it to be the Daughter of the Moon. She now knows where she came from. Please review! You can find the song in Spanish and English. Look it up on youtube! Type in Hijo de la Luna and then Spanish/English.**


	10. Powerful and Powerless

**Jack and the other Guardians**

As soon as the blizzard lightened up, they quickly made their way to Pitch's castle. Jack had the ocean blue tiger lily he found drifting in the blizzard's winds, tucked into his jacket's pocket. He had no I idea where it came from. No plants can live on Antarctic, it's way too cold. But he did feel some magic source inside of the flower. He flew up high to see any signs of Nightmares or Pitch's black stone castle.

They had to hurry, the moon was almost in position for Pitch to steal Artemis's powers. In his head he kept thinking about what Bunny said, '_Sounds like she's got a thing for ya, mate._' Could that be true? Could Artemis like him? They only met a few days ago. He shook the thought from his head and kept flying.

They finally came upon a huge black rock, with spikes and windows. Pitch's castle. The others caught up with him. "This way!" He led them down to he base of the structure. There were cracks everywhere. There was one that Jack saw while he and Artemis were in the dungeon together. It was big enough for them all the squeeze through. But they had to keep a very low profile, the Nightmare sentries had been tripled since Jack was dragged out of this place.

They found the crack but it was blocked up with snow and ice. Jack had summon up all of his powers while the others kept watch. He had to beat the ice with his staff 6 times to get in. He jumped down first to see if the coast was clear. He signaled the others, then Tooth came down, then Bunny, then North who had a little bit of trouble squeezing through.

He ran to the cell that he and Artemis were placed in, but it was empty. "Where would he put her? He knew we would try to come back and free her." Tooth was able to take off her long green coat because it was much warmer in here than it was outside. She fluttered around the at top speed, thankful to be able to fly again. Put she stored her coat in a satchel that her mini-teeth also made for her. Bunny sniffed the air, trying to catch a whiff of Artemis's scent.

"She's on the top floor. But they're moving...(sniffs air)...towards the throne room." North checked his watch. "The eclipse will be starting in a few minutes." "We have to go! Now!" Jack lunged towards the exit leading up to a spiral staircase, sticking to the wall of the stairwell. Tooth followed Jack as he flew straight up and didn't look down.

Bunny and North on the other hand, they had to walk up at least 30 flights of stairs. "Jack, Tooth, go ahead and find them...(pants)...stop Pitch before it's too late!" North shouted up to the flying Guardians. Jack gestured for Tooth to follow him. "I remember where the throne room is!" Jack gripped his staff even tighter, flying at top speed.

* * *

**Artemis**

After a few hours of staring at the stars in the glow of the blue moon, Artemis heard the winged Nightmare enter her room. _"Time for the eclipse." _Artemis was a little stunned that she could understand the black smoky horse, but then remembered that she was Mother Nature. She got up from her chair and followed the steed out. "So, what's your name?" She asked the black Pegasus. _"Nightlock." _"That's a nice name. Why are you the only one who doesn't have wings?"

_"I came from a child who dreamed of a Pegasus. But when one of the other Nightmares touched the dream, instead of becoming a full Nightmare like my brethren, I was blessed to keep my wings. When my master found out, he made me the Captain of every Nightmare in his control." _Artemis reached up to feel her mane, which was black smoke drifting aimlessly from her neck. When Artemis touched it, it began to turn into real horse hair. She settled her hand on it's neck and the winged Nightmare stopped. It began to feel something...like...happiness.

The body of the mare began to become solid, and a beautiful ocean blue. Her mane turned wavy and light blue, it joined together to and it floated in only one direction, so did her tail. Her eyes became a solid, with beautiful crystal blue irises. (Like Princess Luna from MLP.) For in the time being she has been alive, Nightlock felt whole.

_"Thank Mother Nature! You have set me free!" _She reared back and neighed. Her hooves clopped against the black marble. Nightlock's voice became more gentle, more beautiful. "What do you mean set you free?" _"Nightmares are actually the dreams of children that have captured by darkness. When you touched me, you have released me from Pitch's dark magic. Thank you! You have given me freedom!" _

"Yes, she has." Pitch stood in the middle of the corridor with a look of anger on his face. He shifted towards them and grabbed Artemis's arm, but Nightlock intervened. She stepped in between him and Artemis and spread out her wings to block him. _"You will not touch her!"_ Pitch simply thrust his hand out and Nightlock smashed against the wall, with a nauseating bonk sound when her head collided with the black stone.

"Nightlock!" Artemis tried to run towards her, but Pitch grabbed her arm again and dragged her to the throne room. A large hole in the ceiling opened up. It showed the full moon, but the moon wasn't completely in the hole. A large slab of stone rose out of the ground directly in the center of the circular hole. Pitch forced her upon the stone table and she laid down reluctantly. Stone restraints wrapped around her wrists, ankles, waist, and neck. The only thing she could down was breath.

The moon rose higher. A wind began to howl through the stone fortress. Pitch grinned wickedly, with his sharp golden eye's staring down into Artemis's sapphire blue eye's. Fear overwhelming her entire body. But then he got distracted by a noise coming from the door. "Pitch!" Jack's voice echoed through the room. Artemis turned her head to the side and saw Jack standing in the doorway with a woman who looked like she was part-hummingbird.

"If you were smart you and the other Guardians would have stayed away." Pitch growled. The moon rose to it's highest point. It's light glow became almost blinding. Then one part of it's shape began to darken. Pitch whistled for his Nightmares. "Get them!" They rushed forward at Jack and Tooth. North and Bunny had just joined the battle. The moon started to darken, it's light faded.

Artemis felt something being released inside her. At first it was siring pain! It was so much that she struggled against her restraints. But then she felt peace. Then she felt the peace melt from her. She opened her eyes and saw Pitch draining white mist from her body. Even breathing drained her energy. Pitch grew more powerful.

Her hair became jet black, matching the color of her dress. The white stripe stayed, so her hair looked like a skunk's fur. Her eyes drained from a sapphire blue, to a light gray with green specks. Her skin became as pale as Jack's. "NO!" Jack screamed at the top of his lungs. The other Guardians turned their heads to see what Jack screamed about. They gasped in horror.

Artemis couldn't feel anything. She lost all her emotions. She didn't even know what to think. She didn't even control her own thoughts. But the Eclipse wasn't over. Her powers could still be taken back. Jack rushed forward at Pitch. But he went past Pitch and straight towards Artemis, giving Pitch a confused look on his face. He covered Artemis's restraints with ice. Artemis felt her limbs grow numb, she wanted Jack to stop but she couldn't find her voice.

He slashed the restraints with his staff, shattering them. Artemis couldn't move even if she wanted to. Jack picked her up, bridal style. Pitch called off his Nightmares. He got what he wanted, he didn't need the girl anymore. His powers surpassed the other Guardian's powers. So he let them leave. "Let's go!" Jack flew out through one of the windows with Artemis. The other Guardians followed. Except Bunny, who is still afraid of heights, tapped his foot on the ground of the black stone castle, and jumped through his rabbit hole.

They all met outside, heading back towards the ice cave. Artemis could fell the bitter cold seeping into her skin. But she couldn't say or do anything about it. She could see and hear, but not speak nor move. She felt helpless, and she hated felling that way. All she could do was get carried across the frozen tundra, while not having a say in what they do with her.

The Guardians knew what had happened. They had failed, and now Pitch will rule the world in fear and darkness.


	11. Giving Life Back

**Hey in the last chapter I meant to say "_The eclipse was over, her powers COULDN'T be taken back." _I don't know how they got mixed up.**

* * *

**Artemis with the other Guardians**

She felt useless and vulnerable. Pitch didn't just take her powers, he took her soul. Jack stared down into Artemis's gray eyes with sadness in his sapphire blue eyes. He failed in protecting her. They had mad it back to the frost cave. The storm outside was brutal. The other's were in low spirits as well. They just stared into the fire, waiting for a miracle.

Jack actually made another frost cave, one that was bigger for Artemis, and were both facing each other. The others were in the one he made before, sitting around the fire that Jack couldn't go near or else he'll weaken. So he stayed in the one they put Artemis in. Even though she couldn't talk or move, it was nice having her company around. He walked around her.

She felt his eyes wander around her body. But then Jack saw something in her hair. He went over and untangled the mess of a rat's nest. He pulled a ocean blue tiger lily out from behind her ear. He had almost forgotten about the other one that he had. She could see him getting something out of his jacket pocket, but she couldn't see what it was.

He held up the two flowers together. Then, as if knowing what to do, he placed a flower behind each of her ears. Then her form began to glow a light blue color. She opened her mouth and coughed. She could finally talk, but she still couldn't move. Jack ran to the other Guardians to tell them the good news. "Guys! Guys!" He was so excited he slammed into the ice wall, face first.

No one bothered to get up and check if he was okay because he got right back up. "Guys! She can finally talk!" They all ran over to her cave and gathered around her. "Artemis, you alright girl?" Bunny leaned down next to her. "Yes, I love getting my soul sucked right out of me!" She snapped at him. "Yeah, she's alright." Jack confirmed. He walked right up next to the flowers. "I find this one drifting in the snow storm yesterday and this other one she had behind her ear, and when I put them near her, she could open her mouth again."

"Actually, those were made from my tears. When I cried last night, (Don't ask), my tears hit the ground and these flowers popped out of the ground and I threw one of them out the window. I just plucked the other one and put it behind my ear. But I still can't move." _"That would be my fault." _said a familiar voice. Bunny jumped and got out his boomerangs as a dark blue Pegasus walked into the cave.

"Nightlock? You're alive?" "You know her?" Everyone looked from Nightlock, to Artemis, then to Bunny. "Yes, she's the Nightmare that had wings. When I touched her before Pitch took my powers, she turned into that. She said I freed her from Pitch's control." Tooth walked around Nightlock. She had to dawn her coat again for another storm that Pitch created.

"That would mean...You have some of her powers! You could give them back!" She said with glee. _"Yes, the feathered girl is right. Mother Nature gave me life, and I can give it back." _The Pegasus walked over to the still girl and put her muzzle to her hand. A silver light began to travel from the Winged-horse to Artemis, then Artemis was lifted by a the silver light. In a flash, Nightlock was gone and Artemis was covered in a silver light.

Her dress became shorter and it turned pure snow white. It became a short blue chiton, long enough to cover her, but short enough to run in. The waist was given a sliver belt. She dawned silver sandals, like what Greeks would wear. Her natural hair color came back, to match her white stripe, it was pulled back to a waist long, tight, fish tail braid. In her hand, was a pure silver bow, and she a quiver strapped to her back filled with an endless supply of silver arrows, with tips as sharp as needles. And a silver bladed sword strapped to her belt.(Look at the cover image.) Her skin color came back.

The light dimmed and lowered her to the ground. She opened her eyes, and the sapphire blue color had returned. Then wings sprouted from her back, white owl wings. Everyone stared at the newly proclaimed Mother Nature. Artemis looked down at herself, and what she was wearing and at her wings. She actually felt comfortable. And the cold didn't bother her, not one bit. She felt at peace. "Whoa," was all that Jack could say.

After a few moments of silence, Artemis finally spoke up. "So what do we do now?" "We go back and face Pitch." North spoke up. Tooth shook her head. "Pitch is too powerful, even though Artemis now has her powers, he still has the same powers as well. He could seriously hurt her, or worse." "Tooth is right." Bunny agreed. "We'll need time to train you so you can get stronger and then you'll be able to face Pitch."

Artemis thought to herself. "Alright, but first we need to get off Antarctica." She gripped her bow. Her wings spread out involuntarily. They were big enough to support her weight, but small enough to not cause to much balance problems. Like small angel wings.

North took out a globe and smashed it on the ground. A huge portal opened up, and one by one they all stepped through into North's workshop.

* * *

**Woohoo! Who's the best! I'm the best! Stay tuned! **


	12. Update

**Please look up Return of Mother Nature Part 2 to read about more of Artemis's and Jack's adventure's.**


End file.
